Rushing In
by kinghoraynes
Summary: A friendly game of Truth or Dare becomes a dead-serious bet between Niall and Serena. Will the other be able to fight the tempation as the other gets him to break; in order to win?


I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting to the light flooding in from the windows a few steps away. Particles of dust were visibly floating in the light, disappearing upon grazing onto the dim corners of the room.

There was an empty space of messed up covers and sheets right in front of me; the pillows on that side are everywhere, as well.

Taking my time, I lifted my body up and looked around the room – no one was there. I dragged my left leg to the edge of the bed, the other following as well, staring at the wall for a while before standing straight up.

I gripped my waist and stretched my back, my body shaking contentedly. I fixed my posture and scratched my stomach, lifting my shirt up a little.

I was lured into the kitchen by the amazing scent of bacon sizzling on the pan. My sense of smell is sensitive when it comes to food. As I stood behind the stove, I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Good morning, princess." He greeted me with his husky morning voice that sent shivers down my spine every single time. His thick Irish accent was whole.

"Stop calling me that, Niall! And good morning – what's cooking, good looking?" I chuckled, even though I knew the aroma that filled my senses.

"I'm cooking bacon – what else? And why shouldn't I call you my princess?" He smirked, answering my question.

He turned over the pan and spatula to me, knowing that only I will be able to perfect the way of cooking bacon for myself. "You shouldn't call me that because people will know that something's going on between us; when what they know is that we're best friends."

I flipped every piece on the pan, showing crispy, golden brown strips. Pushing them down with my pan, I looked at Niall. He was smiling, revealing his crooked teeth. I was a sucker for his smiles.

"Well, why not make it official later? Let's do a twitcam so everyone will know that you're mine, and so no one would take you." He stated sternly. "Wouldn't that be too troubling? I mean… People would flood twitter with all kinds of stuff about us… right?" I asked, placing the golden bacon strips on the plate on the counter.

"No it wouldn't, they'd understand and support us. I mean, of course there'd be lads against it, but who cares?" He said, wrapping his arms around my waist as I put the plate down.

I turned off the stove and turned around to face him. He was merely inches away from me; his breath warm on my skin. He eyed my face up and down, smiling as he did so.

"What is it, Niall – why are you smiling like such an idiot?" I said, breaking into fits of laughter as I shoved his chest playfully. "Nothing… You're just – look, you should know that you're beautiful. Why shouldn't I smile like an idiot when I'm looking at you?"

I scoffed and slid my arms around his neck. "Well, first and foremost – I don't see why I should know that I'm beautiful when I'm not; second you have a photo shoot today, eat a big breakfast and get ready." I stated, poking his nose at the last sentence.

He groaned loudly and buried his face into the crook of my neck. "Do I really have to go?" He muffled, breathing onto my skin at the same time; I shivered slightly at the contact.

I felt him smile against my neck and look up a little. "Yes you do. You can't expect One Direction to be called One Direction without you or any of the other boys." I said.

He showed me those ocean blue eyes that always caught my attention and got me melting (metaphorically, of course). He closed his eyes again and removed his face from my neck.

"Fine," He sighed, admitting defeat. My face lightened, knowing I'd convinced him to go and that I'd won. "I'll go – on one condition." He continued, a mischievous smirk forming amongst his lips; I didn't like this.

My expression quickly faltered at his words. I sighed, letting my hands slide down from his neck, down to his chest – and finally rest on his arms, rubbing circles with my thumb on his skin.

I slightly leaned forward, looking sterner than ever. "And what is that condition?"

His smirk stayed on as his blue eyes turned to crescents. "You shower with me." I jumped slightly at his words, not sure if he is really serious or if he's just joking as always.

I studied his expression again and stepped back a little. "Niall – are you serious?" My eyebrows were raised as my voice croaked; I usually won at these kinds of things but… He somehow managed to pass through me today.

He nodded, looking at me straight in the eye. "Oh, I'm serious – or do you not want me to go to the photo shoot?" He teased, loosening his grip on me and grabbing the plate of bacon. He leaned against the counter, slowly munching on his breakfast.

My jaw dropped slightly open in shock, as Niall shrugged. "Your choice; it's either you agree so I go or I shower _alone_ and stay home." He persuaded. I closed my mouth and walked over to him.

I brushed his cheek with my finger as I passed, smiling slyly before whispering, "Let's go then, Mullingar boy." He returned the expression, putting down the plate as he took his last bite.

Niall trailed after me, quickly catching up as he wrapped his arm around my waist and leaned down to kiss me. I stopped him, putting my hand up in between us. "You have to wait." I giggled, walking backwards into the bedroom – I turned around and held his hands in mine, pulling him in for a tease.

As our lips were about to meet, I smiled and moved my head back a bit, watching him lean forward; anticipating what _almost _happened. I softly chuckled at him, leaving him there wanting for more.

"Sorry, save it for later." I managed to blurt out through giggles. I broke free of his grip and walked to the bathroom, all the while looking back at him to see if he'd followed – true enough, he was hot on my heels.

I smiled and ran through the door, watching him close it slowly. "Well," He asked, a grin starting to form on his lips. "Are you gonna jump in, or should I make you?" I returned the grin mischievously and leaned towards him.

He got hold of my waist and embraced the warmth of his lips with mine. As the kiss got deeper and filled with more passion, I ran my hands through his ash blond locks, leaning back as Niall sought dominance over me –

– of course, I wasn't going to let that happen.

He lifted me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist, softly moaning against his lips. A low growl came from the back of his throat, sending shivers down my spine yet again. I broke the kiss, catching my breath, and pressed my forehead against his.

Niall and I were both breathing heavily onto each other's skin and lips; grinning like idiots as we looked into each other's eyes. "I'm not gonna be able to shower soon with you like this." He panted, leaning into me again for the second time.

_Niall's pov._

I couldn't think straight when I arrived at the photo shoot – all I had in mind was her, and what happened just a few hours earlier on. I kept smiling to myself, earning a question from Harry.

"Hey Mullingar boy – why're you smiling like that? It's freaking me out, man." He said, shoving a handful of chips in his mouth. I turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "So what if I smile like this? There's a perfectly good reason for—"

"He got laid." Zayn muttered, not lifting his eyes from his phone where he was busy tweeting; his eyebrows were furrowed together as he closed his phone. Lou and Liam were howling and shoving me from either side whilst Harry looked from Zayn to me, his jaw dropping slightly open.

He drew his eyebrows in confusion, blinking fast. "Are you serious? With Serena?" He said in disbelief. I turned to Zayn, ignoring Harry's stunned look. "How did you know; and how are you so sure that I actually did?" I asked him, just to make sure that he wasn't just guessing or jumping to conclusions.

Zayn chuckled a little and turned around in his seat. "Oh Nialler, just by the look of your face, I know what happened. I mean – look at the experience I've got. And the first time I _did _get laid, I was smiling like a happy kid receiving candy on Halloween." He explained; well he was right. And I even did it with the girl I loved.

The boys were laughing and cooing, but Harry was still in shock. "You got laid and you never even told _me_?" He said, half-screaming. I frowned at him and leaned forward, jerking my head to the side a bit, "Why should I tell _you_?" I put emphasis on 'you', so that he knows it's none of his business.

He shook his head and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Because I should know!" He reasoned; I scoffed and leaned back in my chair. "No you don't."

"Yes, I do!"

"No, you _don't_." I said a little bit louder this time, getting a bit short-tempered. "Yes, I do – because only I can tell you if it really went well; don't you know what they call me? A sex god." He scoffed.

I laughed as I remember what I scrolled through twitter the other day. I took out my phone, looking through my mentions, and finally finding what I needed. "Oh – here it is." I said triumphantly, showing him the photo a girl had sent me.

His eyes grew wide as he grabbed my phone. There in the picture, was a collage of what girls on Tumblr had been saying about me. "Go on, read it out loud, Harry." I said, fanning my hand to him.

He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat uncomfortably. " 'Niall, you are a sex god.' , 'Niall I want you inside me.', 'The Mullingar sex god for life.' Okay enough! Okay, you win. And I can't believe people actually do this on tumblr.." He muttered darkly, his lips in a straight line.

I grabbed the phone from him and smiled. But still, I was happier of what happened earlier on that proving Harry wrong. All that's on my mind now was Serena.

**A/N: Okay so this is my first 1D fanfiction here. R&R, eh? Thankssss loves **~kinghoraynes


End file.
